


"If history repeats itself, I'm getting a dinosaur."

by octobersmog



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: skjskdj, yall i loves sebastian so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based on the prompt: "If history repeats itself, I'm getting a dinosaur."Requested by stanathanxoox on Tumblr.





	"If history repeats itself, I'm getting a dinosaur."

**Author's Note:**

> aaahh i’m sorry this is so short! apologies if I wrote Sebastian a bit ooc.

It was no secret that Sebastian was a conspiracy theorist.

You, on the other hand were not. Key word: were. When you first met Sebastian, you’d had no idea about any of it, yet here you were, sitting cross legged on the couch next to Sebastian, eyes glued to the laptop on your lap. You’d fallen down the rabbit hole and were currently reading through an article on how history had apparently repeated itself.

“Oh my god,” you mumbled, eyes glued to the screen. “Have you read this?”

Sebastian leaned over and looked at the screen. “Yep. Actually, it’s-”

“Wait,” you interrupted, slowly turning to him. “What if history repeats itself again and dinosaurs come back from extinction? And wouldn’t we be able to neutralise them given our current technology?”

You were cut off by the rapid beeping of Sebastian’s phone. He pressed a kiss to your cheek before getting up. “It’s Pride. Gotta go.”

He was halfway out the door when you shouted after him, “If history repeats itself I’m getting a dinosaur!”


End file.
